


The time Peter got jumped

by LeftShark



Series: Peter Quill and his Ravager Family [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dad Yondu, Kraglin is just kinda there for a bit, Pete's kinda childish, THIS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR, and papa bear Yondu has to fix things, im trash, offscreen death, only BC Yondu is being a protective mother hen, peter gets his ass whooped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftShark/pseuds/LeftShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter, all grown up at the age of 24, discovers he can still fit under the bed and seeks refuge underneath it...and Yondu has to come drag him out.</p><p>That's literally what happens. There's just a lot of sugar and fluff in between the lines, too, but whatever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time Peter got jumped

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.
> 
> There is, like, no fics that contain Peter around this age AND Yondu being nice to him at the same time like wtf. I always see things about kid and teenage Peter but, like, no one ever writes about older Peter unless it's guardians/post gotg stuff.
> 
> Anyways, I have lots of things written that will be posted one day. I should just slide them all into a series someday ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Im just lazy
> 
> Just read this trash tho

"You sure you wanna make him second mate?" Kraglin snorts raising an eyebrow.

"It's my ship, and my crew, I can do what I want," Yondu responds, "I made you first mate, didn't I?"

"Yeah...but I think everyone's kinda expecting you to choose Horuz..."

"Why?"

"Well, first off, he can actually fly a ship. He's also older, and more experienced as a Ravager. Peter's..."

"What about 'im?" Yondu crosses his arms.

"Well, for starters, he's currently hiding under a bed..."

Right. "Whatever. Go do your job before I pick someone else to do that, too."

"Just saying," Kraglin holds his hands up in defense as he leaves the room to go make sure the crew isn't killing each other off, leaving Yondu to figure out how he was gonna coax his 24-year-old charge out from underneath his bed.

Sighing, the captain made his way to Peter's room.

"Boy, I know you're there."

"No I'm not," came the muffled reply from under the bed.

"Don't make me have to drag ya out from under there, boy! What the hell're you doing down there, anyway?!"

"Go away, Yondu."

That was a sign that Peter was truly upset. It had been over a decade since he'd stopped calling Yondu by his real name. Instead, he had opted to call him 'Dad', or sometimes 'Pops'--or even something ridiculous, like 'Captain Papa' (which Yondu had absolutely hated, but Peter, at age 19, found the most hilarious thing in the universe). Peter had only ever called him by name when he was pissed or upset.

Sighing dramatically, the captain lays down on his back beside the bed, turning his head so he can actually see Peter.

"Pete, how the hell did ya even fit yourself down there!?" Yondu was certain that he himself could not fit underneath the bed, and Peter had surpassed the older man in size, like, five years ago...

Watery green eyes narrow at him. "I said go away."

"Hmmm...Naw. I'd rather stay right here," Yondu replies.

Peter pouts and tries his best to glare at Yondu (it's very non-threatening), an annoyed "hmph!" emitting from the Terran. 

Yondu crosses his arms, mimics Peter's pouting face, and let's out an exaggerated groan.

Peter stops his scowling to blink his eyes a few times in confusion. Yondu looks ridiculous pouting and whining, and the younger man can't help but let loose small chuckle, a smile creeping on to his lips, "What are you doing?"

"That," Yondu says, "Is exactly what you look and sound like."

"No it isn't!" Peter pouts again, smile disappearing, "I don't sound like that!"

"Ya do right now!"

Peter immediately shuts himself up. "Why are you even bothering me?"

"Why are you hiding? Boy, you haven't hidden away like this since you was tiny and ol' chef threatened to cut your leg off and cook it. What happened?"

Peter huffs and pulls his knees up to his chest. "Nothing."

"Quit poutin'. Ya look like a baby."

"I ain't a baby," Peter grumbles.

"Then stop acting like one."

"Im not acting like one!"

"Ya kinda are. You're poutin' and cryin' and growling. Just like a babe."

"Babies don't growl. Animals growl. Im pretty sure babies don't make animal noises, Yondu."

"Really, now?"

"Yes," Peter rolls his eyes. This conversation is pointless.

"Well, there's only one way to really figure that out," Yondu says smugly.

"What's that?"

"This," Yondu darts one arm under the bed to grab Peter's ankle and pull it forward, and uses his other hand to start tickling the bottom of one of Peter's feet.

That sends the Terran into hysterics. As much as Peter does not want to be laughing right now, he has no choice, having the bottom of his foot tickled does him no justice; He's shrieking and shaking with laughter while trying to pull his leg free. "S-stop! Wait!"

"Yep. Sounds pretty animal-ish to me."

"Noooo, I ain't an animal!" Peter's too distracted trying to get Yondu to stop messing with his foot, he's unprepared when Yondu lets his leg go and aims for his ribcage instead. His pale face turns pink as he lets out an inhuman and rather embarrassing shriek and begins flopping about and laughing, trying to wiggle away from Yondu. "O-okay! Okay! I-I'll come out! I promise!" Peter squeals between laughs.

Yondu promptly stops assaulting him and pulls his hands away with a smirk, waiting on Peter to follow through with his promise.

And as he said he would, Peter comes out from hiding. He flattens himself down as much as he can, and squeezes and shimmies his way out from underneath the low bottom of the bed. "There's more room down there than you think. You just gotta be able to get under this bar right here."

He doesn't stand up like Yondu expects him to. Instead, he slides up beside Yondu and curls up against him, resting his head on the blue Ravager's chest with a sigh.  
Now that he's no longer hidden in the shadows underneath the bed, Yondu can see that Peter's sporting a black eye, and he's awkwardly rubbing at a patch of dried blood against the back of his neck.

"Were you fightin' again, Peter?"

Peter nods. "Yeah, but...I kind of lost."

"Against?"

"Kane, Nexx, and Juke...again. I don't know why, but they hate me," Peter pouts, burying his face into Yondu's chest. His next words are mumbled, and Yondu can't understand.

"What was that, boy?"

Peter lifts his head, "I said: They broke my translator, too...I, uh, I had to take it out. It was hurting me and I couldn't use it anyways."

That explained the blood.

"Both Kraglin and Horuz came in here. I had no idea what the hell they were saying, but I assumed they were probably getting mad at me for breaking something...oh yeah, we also broke some stuff during our fight, too. So I just hid under the bed...at least it's a good thing that I don't need a translator to understand you. I mean, everyone sounds creepy when I hear them talk without one. It sounds like gibberish. It's...unsettling."

Yondu sighs. He know's laying like this will probably make his back hurt tomorrow. He's actually aging, despite still looking the same on the outside for the last ten years or so, and he's getting way to old to be laying down on the hard floor like this. "Your first idea was to hide under the bed? That ain't exactly a Ravager-type thing to do."

"What else was I supposed to do? Im too tall to crawl through the vents without having to lay down, and that was the only other place where no one could reach me. If you haven't been able to tell, I just got my ass whooped and I kind of wanted to be away from everyone."

"The hell were y'all even fightin' about anyway?"

Peter was the kind of guy who would probably hug and snuggle everything that breathed. Fighting seemed so...unlike him.

"First off, Nexx called me Terran Scum. I had to beat him up right then and there. But then him and Juke double teamed me. Like, that's not even a fair fight! But apparently Nexx is too much of a bitch to fight one on one." Peter shifts about to make himself more comfortable beside Yondu before continuing his story. "I was taking them, though! Im pretty sure I was winning...until Kane joined in. He was just looking for a reason to finally get some good hits on me, I swear! He's always hated me--ever since he came aboard! The asshole pulled a knife and aimed for the base of my neck. He was off by a few centimeters, though. He got my translator instead. It broke. And it shocked the hell outta my nerves. I couldn't move for a few moments." Peter hardens his glare. "Man, if Kane wasn't such a pussy, I'd've probably whooped them all!"

Yondu only half listens, though, making sure his arrow is secured in it's holster. One hand rests behind his head while the other one awkwardly pets at Peter's hair. He lets the younger rant on, planning to let him do so until he ranted himself to sleep.

As soon as Peter's eyes closed, Yondu would go take care of business. He would love to see how many non-lethal arrow holes a man's body could take before he bled to death. That would be fun. He'd have three men to test it on.

 

Like Yondu had suspected, Peter had talked himself right into sleep.

Being careful not to wake him, the older man got up, placing a pillow under the sleeping man's head and tossing a blanket half over him. That should keep him warm enough until he woke up and actually climbed into the bed as opposed to underneath it. But, knowing Peter, the Terran would probably just roll over and go back to sleep on the floor.

He whistled along to the tune of one of Peter's mixtape songs as he strolled down the corridor.

Some people sometimes forgot that some of the few rules to being a Ravager was that; You weren't supposed to hurt other crew members, if two members fought, it had to be a fair fight, and the unofficial rule developed by the crew 15 years ago; Nobody gets to mess with, hurt, or kill Peter Quill. Try any of those things and you'd probably end up dead. That was just the way things went aboard the Elector. And if you didn't follow the rules, the captain and his crew would surly enjoy watching you pay the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Im a slut for childish and innocent Peter who thinks he can fight everyone tbh. And Yondu still being dad of the year 15 years later.
> 
> I just need tiny ravager peter stories, too.
> 
> I think I've read them all tbh. More than once.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> ¯\\_(•—•)_/¯


End file.
